Ryota's Siblings' goes to Shohoku High
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: Third chap's up! This is for you, Liete-nee! Happy Birthday!!!!
1. First day of school

Title: Ryota's siblings' goes to Shohoku  
  
Chapter: 1/??  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Various  
  
Summary: Ryota's day has gone from bad to worst when his sibs and Sendoh goes to Shohoku and Sendoh falls head over heals for his bro…. What now? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Wai Wai!!! ^^ Me not own Slam Dunk, 'cause if me did… I'd be making it into yaoi show. ^^  
  
Warning: OOC, OC, bad grammar, AU, spoilers, shameless self-insert. ^^  
  
  
  
Ryota groaned as he heard the excited squeal of his little sister and his brother's complaints. He covered his head with his pillow to block out the sounds in vain. Suddenly, his little sister burst in the room and jumped on him. "AAH!!!" he yelped before the little girl shoved his school uniform in front of him. " 'Niichan! 'Niichan! Get dressed!!" she chirped loudly, making him cringe. He glared at her before snatching the clothing, murmuring something about hyper little sisters who are very annoying, fortunately the little girl didn't hear as she pulled at her vest. "MOM!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS? IT LOOKS FUNNY!" she yelled, making the furniture shake a little. Ryota cringed again and groaned as he took a shower, a very COLD shower. This is gonna be a long day.  
  
"Nani?!" Ryota stared at his mom in disbelief. "I said that your sister and brother are going to Shohoku with you." She repeated, getting rather annoyed at Ryota's imitation of a fish. Before he could protest any longer, she pushed all three out of the door and waved goodbye before slamming it shut. Ryota looked at his little sister and groaned, thinking, "This definitely isn't my day". He turned to look at his brother who looked calm except for the occasional twitching of his lips. "Okay, look here…" before he could continue, the little girl ran away. His brother sweatdropped. "Oi! Come back here!" they called, watching her run towards the school. Shrugging the younger of the two positioned his skateboard and rode away, leaving Ryota really pissed.  
  
  
  
At School…  
  
"Class, this is your new classmate, Miyagi Juno." The teacher announced, motioning for the girl to step in. Yohei turned to look at her and observed. She had short, brown hair and cute green doe-eyes, she was pale (not as pale as Rukawa but pale nonetheless) and had a nice figure. "Ohayo, Minna!" she chirped, everybody cringed. The teacher sighed and motioned her to sit on the chair behind Hanamichi. She blinked once, then twice, before pouting. "Where's Oniichan!" she whined, everybody stared at her and sweatdropped.  
  
In another class…  
  
"This is Mr. Miyagi Jun, your new classmate." The teacher introduced him. The young boy didn't hear what he said as he stared at the sleeping figure drooling on his table. The boy had jet-black hair and blue eyes (kinda like Rukawa, except his hair isn't too messy and he doesn't have kitsune eyes), he was tall, but not as tall as the sleeping kitsune, and he was well- built. He didn't notice anything else until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw the teacher pointing to the table behind the drooling sleepy-head. He smiled and nodded, shouldering his backpack and making his way towards the table, ignoring the gushing women. He wondered if he should wake him up, deciding that the guy must've slept late, he shrugged and sat behind him, focusing on the teacher's lecture.  
  
In another classroom… (don't worry, this is the last classroom)  
  
Ryota blinked when the teacher came in with a big, shiny smile, that can only mean one thing. "Class, I'm very proud to announce that you have a new classmate." His grin spread wider (if that's possible) and motioned the newcomer in. "I'm proud to introduce to you, Sendoh Akira." He smirked, not noticing that Ryota had dropped his pen and was doing a great imitation of a fish. The tall Ryonan player flashed his charming smile, making the girls squeal loudly, drowning Miyagi's groan. "Why, Kami-sama, why am I tortured like this?" he whispered to himself, banging his head on the table.  
  
  
  
After school…  
  
"ASSEMBLE!" a gorilla… I mean, Akagi yelled, watching the newbies arrange themselves. He heard footsteps behind him and saw a dark-haired boy run beside Ryota, who was, at the moment, seemingly pissed off about something. Mitsui grinned and glanced at everyone in the room, especially a certain brunette with glasses. The two stood with the others and sighed with relief. The younger one was standing beside Rukawa, who was at the moment sleeping. After Mitsui, the captain, introduced the seniors and Ayako, he motioned for the newbies to do the same. "My name's Miyagi Jun, I am 14 years old, first year." The dark haired boy said, smiling slightly. Kogure looked at him happily. "Miyagi Jun, star player of Tomogaki elementary, right?" Kogure said, he nodded and smiled. "What position do you play?" he asked, Jun looked thoughtful. "shooting guard, just like my brother." He grinned, elbowing the silent Ryota, who groaned in reply. A loud squeal was heard before the door slammed open, revealing a young 1st year girl who ran towards them. "Ah, Juno. You're just in time." Ayako said, before anyone knew it, Ryota fainted.  
  
  
  
Short isn't it? I don't exactly know much about Miyagi-kun, so sue me.Well, can't blame me for trying, right? *Runs away as a mob of angry fan girl and guys throws rotten food, furniture, school supplies etc. at her.* 


	2. At basketball practice

Title: Ryota's siblings' goes to Shohoku  
  
Chapter: 2/??  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Various  
  
Summary: Ryota's day has gone from bad to worst when his sibs and Sendoh goes to Shohoku and Sendoh falls head over heals for his bro…. What now? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Wai Wai!!! ^^ Me not own Slam Dunk, 'cause if me did… I'd be making it into yaoi show. ^^  
  
Warning: OOC, OC, bad grammar, AU, spoilers, shameless self-insert. ^^  
  
  
  
Everybody looked at the unconscious Ryota worriedly, that is, everyone except two young brunettes. Jun blinked and sweatdropped, before shaking Ryota slightly. Juno beamed at the site and Jun's sweatdropped grew larger. He quickly covered his ears and motioned everyone else to do the same. After being sure that everyone is secured, Juno breathed deeply.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" she squealed loudly, shaking the room. Ryota quickly woke up and clutched his ears. "ITAI!!" he hissed, glaring at the hyper girl in front of him, who quickly hid behind Ayako. Jun profusely sweatdropped and sighed, before walking towards Rukawa, who was still sleeping. Sendoh found the whole ordeal amusing as he watched Juno stuck a tongue out at the steaming Ryota. "BAKA!" The gori… er, Akagi yelled, doing his famous gorilla punch on Ryota. "ITAI!!! What did you do that for!" Ryota whined, rubbing his sore head. Akagi ignored him and called everyone to assemble. Sendoh suddenly averted his eyes towards a young brunette who shook Rukawa awake, who, surprisingly, just woke up and walked towards the others, Jun right behind him. He smiled, I wonder what his secret is, he thought. It was impossible to wake him up and don't get a beating in return, this guy just did the inpossible. He looked at them, jogging side by side, before he followed them.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the court…  
  
Juno grinned and continued watching at the fuming redhead, Ayako just assigned her to watch over Sakuragi while he does the basics. Unfortunately, Hanamichi didn't seem to like the idea of a hyper-active girl watching over him, it gave him goosebumps. "You're doing a very good job." she suddenly chirped, surprising the redhead, who quickly composed himself. "NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! OF COURSE!!! ORE WA TENSAI!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed, the girl just blinked at him, question marks popping over her head. "Eh? Who's tensai?" she asked, not exactly catching what Hanamichi meant. "TEME!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT TENSAI!!" he fumed, preparing to bash her on the head before he got a bashing himself. "BAKA!!!" Akagi fumed, turning into gorilla-mode. From the other side, Rukawa sighed. "Do'ahou." He murmured, unfortunately, Hanamichi heard it and glared at him. "NANI?! BAKA KITSUNE!!!" he growled, dashing over to Rukawa, who was a few feet away.  
  
~~  
  
An unknown person: How did he hear him from such a distance?  
  
Juno: Ummm… super sensitive ears  
  
An unknown person: *sweatdrop* Oh.  
  
~~  
  
A brawl soon started, Jun and Kogure trying to stop it. Ryota looked on and groaned, why is it that he's always the guy who gets bad luck. Suddenly, he heard his sister whine and cry, making everyone stop. They saw her crying, being hugged by Ayako (much to Ryota's dismay) "there, there… come on, don't cry." She soothed, Juno looked up with tear-filled eyes. "No fighting! Me not want fighting!!!" she whined, everybody looked at her pitifully before nodding, making her smile. Rukawa and Hanamichi stopped fighting and was now being aided by the two peacemakers. Sendoh looked on, surprised at the sudden change. Ryota still looked pissed, since Ayako was still holding a sniffing Juno.  
  
"Aniki!" Ryota spun around was greeted by his younger brother, who was looking at him curiously. "Aniki, what's wrong? You're redder than a tomato." He said, smiling widely. Ryota shook his head and grumbled something, before sighing and leaving Jun alone.  
  
"Okay, minna! Let's continue!" Akagi roared, making everyone stop what they were doing and nod. "HAI!!" they cried, before training again. Rukawa was falling asleep, hanamichi was grumbling at the side, Sendoh was watching Jun, Jun was blocking Mitsui… and etc. etc.  
  
By night time, Ryota smiled happily. Today was the day he ask Ayako if he could walk her home, before leaving the locker room, he caught sight of his brother chatting with Rukawa, who was as quiet and as emotionless as ever. He walked out of the gym and spotted Ayako, who was standing near the gates with Akagi. He gaped at the sight, Ayako and Gori… were kissing. He gaped, looking like a fish for the third time that day, before he shattered into little pieces. (that's how chibi guys who are heart-broken usually reacts) His eyes wobbled with disappointment, now he knew his day was ruined, for the second time that day, he fainted.  
  
  
  
O_O Uh-oh, me dead now. *runs away while she still can* Liete-nee, if you ever read this, I'm sorry. ^^ 


	3. Matchmaking troublemaker

Title: Ryota's siblings' goes to Shohoku  
  
Chapter: 3/??  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Various  
  
Summary: Ryota's day has gone from bad to worst when his sibs and Sendoh goes to Shohoku and Sendoh falls head over heals for his bro…. What now? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Wai Wai!!! ^^ Me not own Slam Dunk, 'cause if me did… I'd be making it into yaoi show. ^^  
  
Warning: OOC, OC, bad grammar, AU, spoilers, shameless self-insert. ^^  
  
Note: Liete, this chappie's for you! I hope you'll like it… Happy Birthday!  
  
  
  
Ryota woke up to the sound of someone whining and groaning, he opened an eye and saw his sister biting Mitsui's arm while Mitsui tried to fling her away (take note, Juno is chibi here^^) Ryota opened both his eyes and sat up, he took a quick look at his surroundings and confirmed that this is not the gym.  
  
~~  
  
AUP: Where is he?  
  
Juno: *pouts* Will you wait? Wai Wai!  
  
~~  
  
Mitsui and Juno looked at him and beamed, Juno stopped biting Mitsui and flung herself onto Ryota. "Oniichan!!!! You're awake!!!" she chirped loudly to his ear, making him cringe and groan. He stared at his surroundings once more before noting that this is his bedroom. The door creaked open and revealed Jun with a pink apron carrying a tray of Ryota's favorite home- cooked chicken. Jun smiled, placed the tray down and untied the apron. "Aniki, you're awake. How's your bruise?" he asked curiously, checking on Ryota's head. Ryota blinked and realized that there was a bandage on his head.  
  
~~  
  
AUP: He must be really dumb not to notice that until now.  
  
Juno: *bonks AUP with hammer* YAROU!!!! Don't insult Miyagi-kun!  
  
~~  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "I'm alright, it's just a little bruise." He said, eying the mouth-watering fried chicken, Jun blinked and smiled. "Okay then, wait a minute." He stood up and brought the tray to Ryota, who devoured it whole-heartedly. Juno just looked on and pouted. "Wai Wai!!! Oniichan, where's okaasan?" she looked curiously at Jun, she knew that their mother never made chicken. "She went out, so I took the liberty to make these for all of us." He said, motioning for the forgotten Mitsui and Juno to come with him to the kitchen. "Wait!" Ryota said, the trio spun around and looked at him curiously. "What?" Mitsui asked, smiling his devilish smile. "Juno, why were you biting Mitsui-sempai a while ago?" everybody sweatdropped while Mitsui fiddled with his fingers. "Baka Mitsui- sempai suggested me to drown you in cold water or drop you from a tall building to wake you up." She pouted, glaring at the whistling Mitsui, who was sweating. Ryota blinked once, and then twice, before he broke out into hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHA!!! Mitsui-sempai is beaten by my imouto!!" he kept laughing as Mitsui turned beat red with anger. Jun sweatdropped and dragged the two out of the room, leaving Ryota alone drying tears of laughter. Ryota then continued to devour the fried chicken, reminding himself to ask his otouto what the secret ingredient is.  
  
  
  
At the kitchen…  
  
Juno and Mitsui blinked when they saw Rukawa, he was not sleeping and was in the kitchen… cooking. Jun smiled and walked over to Rukawa. "You finished there?" he chirped, Rukawa looked at him emotionlessly and nodded, Jun beamed. "Good! Guys, it's dinnertime." he smiled, bringing a tray of his infamous fried chicken, Rukawa brought a tray of mashed potatoes. Juno turned chibi when she saw the amount of food and quickly dashed over the table next to Jun. Mitsui just gaped and tried to absorb all that happened, Rukawa was cooking and actually stayed awake the whole time. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard Jun's sweet voice call him. "Mitsui- sempai?" he asked, smiling. Mitsui blinked. "Yeah?" he said, Jun looked at Juno who nodded and was bouncing happily on her seat. "Can you accompany my Aniki? I think he might be lonely up there." He asked, worry plastered on his face. Mitsui smiled and nodded, as Juno handed him his plate of food. She pushed him towards Ryota's room and dragged him in, Ryota looking at them curiously. Juno then ran out of the room and slammed it shut, laughing happily away, Ryota and Mitsui sweatdropped. They heard a loud "GENKI! GENKI!" and their sweatdrop grew, trust your sister to eat all the chocolate this morning. Ryota blinked once more before looking curiously at Mitsui. "What brings you here?" he asked, munching on the drumstick, Mitsui looked at him and held his breath. Ryota was sitting there shirtless!  
  
~~  
  
Jun: Juno… *tries to get angry but fails miserably*  
  
Juno: What?  
  
Jun: *sigh* Never mind…  
  
~~  
  
He felt his body steam up, oh no! What do I do? He spun around and blushed, laughing nervously. "Hehehehe… your brother asked me to accompany you." He murmured, Ryota had to come a bit closer to hear it. He laughed nervously and sat on an empty chair beside the bed, nibbling on the chicken. Ryota looked at him again before shrugging. "Okay." Mitsui made a mental note to kill Jun before he allowed himself to start a conversation.  
  
Outside the door…  
  
Jun sighed, and then he looked at his sister who was leaning on the door. "Juno, are you sure about this?" he whispered, leaning against the door with a camera. (Surprisingly, the door's still standing^^) Juno nodded and gave space for Rukawa, smiling a bit. "Positive, just as long as we don't make a sound." she whispered back, then left towards her room. Jun sweatdropped and sighed, vainly trying to hear everything in the room, Rukawa slept on him.  
  
  
  
In the room…  
  
"So… what's up?" Mitsui started, feeling like a total idiot. He stared at his shoes as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. Ryota sighed and well… sighed.  
  
~~  
  
AUP: That's lame.  
  
Juno: *cries*  
  
AUP: *sweatdrop*  
  
~~  
  
"Iie, I saw Ayachan and Gori kissing." He was surprised to fin no emotion in what he said. He blinked once, twice, trying to figure out what's wrong. He knew he was supposed to feel sad and mope around for the rest of his life. He then looked at Mitsui and found himself studying his rugged face, the sexy scar, his lean muscles…  
  
~~  
  
AUP: Yeah, yeah, we get your point.  
  
Juno: *pout*  
  
~~  
  
  
  
The tension was growing, Mitsui and Ryota were both finished eating and were now looking at the various objects in the room. Mitsui couldn't take it anymore, he flung himself at Ryota. Ryota was startled but his protests were cut off by Mitsui's lips on his. He didn't respond at first but after a few seconds he shyly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mitsui's neck. They saw a flash and heard the door slam; they turned to look at the door, but it looked the same. They looked at each other and blushed. "Err… I meant to tell you this before, Aishiteru." Mitsui said, Ryota smiled and kissed him. "Aishiteru, Mitsui-sempai."  
  
Outside the door…  
  
Jun dragged Rukawa towards Juno's room, blushing like mad at what he saw. Mitsui-sempai kissed his brother, that was very unusual. He opened the door and his sweatdrop grew. Juno was bouncing around with a videotape in hand. "Wai Wai!!! I caught it! I caught it!" she beamed, surprisingly she doesn't wake up the kitsune that was slowly placed down her bed. "I got your picture, Juno. Now can I please use the computer?" He said, groaning a little. Juno smiled and nodded. "Sure, it's all yours." She beamed, walking away. He sighed and logged on, Aniki's gonna kill him when he finds out.  
  
  
  
Wai Wai!! Happy B-day, Liete-nee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	4. Chatroom

Title: Ryota's siblings' goes to Shohoku  
  
Chapter: 4/??  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Various  
  
Summary: Ryota's day has gone from bad to worst when his sibs and Sendoh goes to Shohoku and Sendoh falls head over heals for his bro.. What now? ^^  
Jun sighed as he logged into the chat room, then he clicked on 'Shohoku High' and stared at the screen for a while.  
  
'Chibi_Bro has logged in'  
  
Jun groaned at the screenname that his aniki wrote as a joke, mumbling a bit, he stared at his sleeping friend and sighed. "When will her ever wake up?  
  
'Sexy_Player has logged in' *sweatdrop*  
  
'Kimi_Nobu has logged in' *.*  
  
'Tensai has logged in' *-_-;;;*  
  
'Akagi has logged in'  
  
. And so on and so forth. *AUP is seen dead in a corner*  
  
Jun stared at the screen for a while, watching as message after message began appearing.  
  
Sexy_Player: Chibi_Bro? Who are you?  
  
Chibi_Bro: You know who I am, Sendoh  
  
Kimi_Nobu: Hello, Jun.  
  
Sexy_Player: ^^;;; Oh  
  
Tensai: ORE WA TENSAI!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Akagi: Urusai!  
  
/Akagi hits Tensai hard on the head  
  
Tensai: ITAI!!! TEME, GORI!!!  
  
/Tensai and Akagi fights  
  
'Tensai has been kickd out'  
  
'Akagi has been kicked out'  
  
Kimi_Nobu: Um.  
  
Pretty_Ayako: No violence.  
  
Pretty_Ayako: :P So how's Ryota, Jun?  
  
Chibi_Bro: He's fine.  
  
Chibi_Bro: And if you are wondering about Mitsui-sempai or Rukawa-kun.  
  
Tensai: NYAHAHAHAHA!!! I BET THAT KITSUNE'S RUN OVER BY A TRUCK BY NOW! NYAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chibi_Bro: Not exactly.  
  
Pretty_Ayako: How'd you get back here?  
  
Moderator (Juno): Get back here!  
  
Chibi_Bro: .  
  
Kimi_Nobu: Anou..  
  
'Tensai has been dragged out of the chatroom'  
  
Chibi_Bro: Ayako-san, Mitsui-sempai is with aniki and Rukawa-san is sleeping on Juno's bed.  
  
Chibi_Bro: Is there a schedule for training tomorrow?  
  
Kimi_Nobu: Hai, 1:30-5:00 pm, why?  
  
Sexy_Player: Hey! I'm pointedly ignored!  
  
Chibi_Bro: *blinks* Um.  
  
Pretty_Ayako: You didn't talk the whole time.  
  
Sexy_Player: *ignores Ayako* So, we still have a lot of time in the morning.  
  
Chibi_Bro: Of course we do, tomorrow's a Saturday after all.  
  
Sexy_Player: Hey Jun, do you wanna go to the Amusement Park tomorrow?  
  
Chibi_Bro: Sorry, can't. I'm bringing Juno to the circus tomorrow with Aniki.  
  
Kimi_Nobu: I'm going there too, maybe we could meet.  
  
Chibi_Bro: Sure, why not?  
  
Pretty_Ayako: You guys better make sure you could reach the gym by then.  
  
Sexy_Player: ;_; Aw. shuchs! Now who am I gonna bring to the Amusement park?  
  
Pretty_Ayako: How about that friend of yours in Ryonan?  
  
Sexy_Player: Koshino? Nah, he hates Amusement Parks.  
  
Chibi_Bro: Well, good luck on your search. Kogure-sempai, let's meet at School around 8:00  
  
Kimi_Nobu: Okay  
  
Chibi_Bro: Well, I have to go  
  
Chibi_Bro: Bye!  
  
'Chibi_Bro has logged out'  
  
Pretty_Ayako: Sendoh, were you just hitting on Jun.  
  
Sexy_Player: ^______^  
  
Kimi_Nobu: I think that's a yes.  
  
'Pretty_Ayako has logged out'  
  
'Kimi_Nobu has logged out'  
  
Sexy_Player: Hey! They left me alone ;_;  
  
'Sexy_Player has logged out'  
  
Sowi for the lame chapter, I couldn't think of anything to do.. *sweatdrop* 


End file.
